Cross
Outline Cross is the only female dog in Riki's pack and one of the best hunters. She is Ben's mate and the mother of Ken, George, and Minnie. Cross is a white Saluki with brown eyes, she wears a red collar. She is blue-green in the GNG anime. The Personality in the series Cross is strong-willed and brave, being accepted into the pack as a true male despite being a female. She is distrustful of humans after what happened in her past. Before that, she was extremely loyal to her master. Still, she doesn't think that all humans are bad, as she mentions that Gin is in good hands with Daisuke. She has a bit bad mouth and is a bit short-tempered, especially with Smith. The two bully each other at the times but they're friends. Smith is in love with Cross and she is unaware of this for long time. After finding out, she feels sympathy towards Smith and doesn't respond his feelings as she is in love with Ben. She is a bit playful and humorous. Though she is generally tough, she has a soft spot for puppies and wants to take care of them. She always keeps an eye on Gin, as he is a young dog. She generally dislikes being called a female, though she sometimes calls herself lady (in the manga). She believes that being a female doesn't make her less fighter than the males. She is a bit embarrassed when found out being pregnant, possibly because it makes it clear that she is indeed female. Despite being pregnant, she travels a lot in order to help the others, showing her loyal and strong state of mind. It's implied that Ben and Musashi are handsome in her eyes. She also has a thing for gentlemen and blushes around them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Cross has calmed down due the age and gently takes care of her senile mate. She is still bravely ready to defend her close ones and at the times she can still be a bit short-tempered. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Background and Meeting Gin' Before Cross joined the group she lived a safe life with people. While she was still a hunting dog, she and her friends where out hunting with their owner when suddenly they were attacked by Akakabuto. All of her friends were killed and she was severely injured. However, her owner abandoned her, causing her to lose all trust in humans. She left her puppies and owner to join Riki's group of dogs to get her revenge on Akakabuto. Cross met Gin and quickly became friends with him when Gin decided to help the dogs fight against Akakabuto. 'Finding other dogs' Cross and everyone find the Three Kai brothers, Moss, Akame and Benizakura, in which she swims while pregnant to find Gin. Before the final battle, Cross gives birth to three puppies. 'Final battle and Wolf Arc.' Cross stays with her puppies during the final battle. After the final battle, Cross and her puppies gets kidnapped by the wolf Retsuga, who takes her to his leader, Reima. She stays here unharmed until Ben finds her and brings her back to their hideout in Ohu. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga 'Battle with Hougen' Cross is the mother of Ken, George, and Minnie. She is living in Kofu, retired, with her mate, Ben. After getting attacked by Hougen’s soldiers, Cross is saved by her sons Ken and George. Afterwards, Ben decides that they have to go to Ohu. On the way, they meet Akame who tells them about Weed and the threat Hougen is in Ohu. Akame takes the two to a hideout where they stay until Akame takes them to Weed’s base. During the final battle against Hougen, Cross gets wounded when she tries to protect her mate, Ben and her son, George, from Hougen’s rage. Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Cross and Ben have retired to Kofu, being the oldest of the surviving Ohu soldiers who fought against Akakabuto. After Ken and Kagetora arrive in search of the Kai dogs, despite her age, Cross accompanies Ben back to Ohu to battle against Hougen. 'Trivia' *In Yoshihiro Takahashi's interview in Finland, it was revealed that Sanada Nyuudouunsai apparently had relationship with Cross when they were younger but she left him after she met Ben. *It's unknown whether or not Sanada is the father of Cross' pups. See more pictures in Cross (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Salukis Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers